Currently, more and more electronic devices are equipped with ability of wireless networking via mobile communication network access or short-range wireless access such as WiFi.
No matter what way of access to be adopted, the electronic device needs an internal or external antenna for wireless signal transmission/reception.
However, the inventor has discovered that the antenna of existing electronic devices are non-controllable, which is disadvantageous because it may cause certain aspects of the antenna (e.g., antenna performance or radiation pattern) failing to satisfy practical requirement.